Heir of two worlds
by DrakoT
Summary: It's during the intent of murder on Issei Hyoudou that a figure comes out of his exile. Getting the Boosted gear for his own motifs, his actions shall change each one of the worlds. Member of both, part of either, this is the story of Drako Tenebris. Man, I suck writing summaries.


_**Heir of two worlds**_

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this. This is my first fanfict, although I've known this page for a time. I would appreciate your reviews and apologize for any mistake you might find, as the English langue isn't my mother langue. Thank you again and enjoy your reading.**_

_**Rated M for language, situations and maybe, a lemon or two.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters. I solely own my OCs.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_ It was quite a dark night for the season. The light in that part of the city was weak, as if something was draining its power. Yet, Issei Hyoudou didn't care, and why would he? This was his first date with such a beauty (and it had been her the one to ask him to go out with her) and nothing else was on his mind, other than trying to score as many bases as he could. But if he had paid attention, instead of looking at the posterior of the black haired girl that walked in front of him, he would have realized that his date, the girl he knew as Yuuma Amano, was taking him to a part of the park where no one would see them.

She suddenly stopped in front of a water fountain and turned to face him, with something he could only think of as lust, in her eyes.

-_I-Issei-kun…- _She gave him a timid smile, not meeting his gaze-_W-Would you do anything for me?_

Issei's mind raced with dozens of lewd possibilities upon hearing her words.

-Yeah, of course. - He smiled at her, heart beating as far as it could- _A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g_ for you, Yuuma-chan- He said, hopping she could catch the not so indirect.

-_Anything? -_ Her smile grew as she got closer to him.

_-"Oh god. I'm definitely gonna lose my virginity tonight!"_- He thought as she was directly in front of him, his heart at its maximum capacity- A-Anything you want.

-_Then, could you kindly…-_she said as her lips went closer to his ear-…_die for me?-_A light spear suddenly appeared in her hand and she stabbed the teen right in is stomach.

Before either could react, a sudden red barrier surrounded Issei's body as the spear was about to hit him, freezing him in the act and destroying the holy projectile. She quickly changed into her black winged form and hastily looked for the responsible of the barrier. _Who dared interrupting her like that?_ She had not tolerated that fool staring at her breasts all night long for someone to suddenly appear and ruin her plans. No one had to be there at that time, she had made sure right before asking the idiot out. Then, _why was that thi…?_

Only when her eyes stared in the darkness in front of them, she saw a hooded figure coming out. Red blood and icy blue eyes stared right at hers through a black mask; a predator looking at its prey, waiting for it to make a false move.

_What the hell was it doing?_ _Why was it doing that?_ She didn't know nor cared, but its mere gaze was sending shivers down her spine. For what seemed to be ages, she just stared at those eyes, ripping into her soul. Solely when she managed to blink, breaking free from whatever spell the figure had casted, it moved, crossing the distance that separated them in that mere instant. Their faces were now barely centimeters apart and those eyes kept looking at her.

It was then when she felt it, a huge amount of a power she could not recognize type, emanating from the person in front of her; greater than hers; greater than any other Grigori's, and (she feared the possibility) _greater than Azazel's_. How it managed to hid it till that very moment, was a mystery for her, but any thoughts she had of fighting him or her were already gone.She then heard a voice, as cold as ice and grave as rocks, mumbling the only words she would ever listen it say:

-_Go away_- The voice sounded creaky, as if it owner wasn't used to speak.

Without losing any second, Raynere flew as fast as she could. It didn't matter that she didn't had the sacred gear; she just wanted to get as much distance as she could between those wicked eyes. It wasn't the way it spoke, nor the power pulsating in and outside of him, but those eyes; those horrifying orbs that stared right into her own soul. Only when she had left the city and calmed her own trembling heart, she realized something: _she knew the light one of those eyes had._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Back in the park, the figure stared at the frozen figure of Issei Hyoudou. He had finally been able to intercept them after following them through the entire night. What use the fallen angels had for him? It was quite simple actually, as he was now in front of the Boosted gear owner. For an instant, he thought about what he was about to do: the gear had chosen the boy for a reason; a reason that would change entirely his entire life forever. Who was _he_ to change fate? He needed the gear to remain in control over his other half, yes, but was it worthy enough to change this boy's fate? He himself was the biggest proof of how cruel fate could be.

He got closer to the boy. Using his own power to locate the sacred gear, he phased his left hand through the barrier until it touched the adolescent's arm. Without hesitation, his hand also phased through Issei till he felt the sacred gauntlet. He then grabbed it and pulled back with all his strength, unleashing bolts of energy as the Boosted gear slowly separated from its rightful owner; a brief image of a red shape cursing him appeared in his mind as he changed the fate foretold.

The boy was lucky to be inside the stasis barrier, as his body wouldn't had resisted the pain from the detachment of the holy artifact, also wielding him from the intense flames caused by the actions of his savior, whose entire left arm had been completely burned to the bone in certain places. The hooded man didn't react by this, nor when, after being taken out of the barrier, the gear fused itself in his arm, causing a pain he did not feel anymore. He just looked at the boy, meditating how with a single decision his whole life had been changed. For better or worse, his life would continue as normal without knowing anything about demons, angels and other creatures.

He thundered his left hand and the barrier disappeared. Pressing two globed fingers against Issei's forehead, he ventured in his mind, seeing his last memories and modifying them so he could just continue living as normal as ever.

_-"He IS a pervert"- _the hooded man thought as he travelled inside his mind until he found his address. Then, something else caught his attention: the boy's memory of a certain girl with short crimson hair handing him a flier with a seal, a seal that would have summoned the familiar's master after his death.

- "_So it wasn't just the fallen angels who were interested in him"- _he thought upon looking closely at the scene_- "I've seen this seal before. I know it's somehow related to red hair."_

But nothing came out of it, and before losing any more time, he grabbed the unconscious' body and tossed it over his shoulder as if it weighted nothing, both disappearing under a dark magic circle that appeared under his feet.

He had to hurry as he had school tomorrow…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Rias Gremory was staring through her class' window, looking at the students crossing Kuoh Academy's gate. The red haired idol knew that her queen sat next to her, was also thinking about the conversation they had two week ago with her family:

"_They were both waiting in the family's estate living room for the family heads to call them inside her father's study. The circumstances were odd at least, with both of them being summoned during the middle of a school day._

_-Is this because your arrangement Buchou?-asked the nearly bored-to-death Akeno Himejima._

_Anger and bitterness reflected in the heiress' face before she spoke:_

_- It is not an arrangement, as I am NOT going to marry that womanizer. It doesn't matter what my father and brother say: the man I'll choose to marry will be someone I love and that's final._

_Compassion and understandment appeared in her best friend's face; she knew how devastated Rias was after the news of her forced marriage with a man she only felt repulsion towards._

_- Hey, there's still time before the wedding. We'll find a solution. - She gave her a consoling smile._

_-I hope so, Akeno - She looked at her queen's eyes, fear reflected in her owns- I don't think I-I'll be able to continue living if I marry him…-_

_In that moment the study's door opened and Grayfia signaled them to enter. Taking a breath to calm herself, the Gremory's heiress stood up, and followed by her best friend, entered the room. Inside, she saw a man in his twenties with the same crimson hair smiling at her._

_-Brother! - she exclaimed as she hugged him._

_-Hey Ria-Tan! - he said as he hugged her back, smiling- How are you?_

_-Still mad at both of you. - She broke the hug and looked at her father sat behind his desk._

_An uncomfortable silence filled the room as both men looked at each other, the youngest futilely trying to find something to say. It was their mother who spoke first:_

_-Why don't you grab a seat, dear? - She put a hand in her shoulder and guided her towards the chairs aligned in front of the fireplace._

_With her brother and sister-in-law at her right and Akeno and her mother at her left, she looked at her father, who tried to avoid her gaze. Their relationship after receiving the news from her engagement had been difficult, to say it lightly. But despite this, she didn't want to lose her father nor hate him. _

_It was her brother who spoke first:_

_- Well, Rias, an old…OWWW! - A pinch as punishment from his wife behind him made him reformulate his statement- Alright. Rias-sama, Akeno-chan…- he looked back at his wife, as if waiting for confirmation to continue. The stoic maid nodded.-As I was saying, early today an old friend of the family asked us a certain favor-_

_- I am NOT going to marry Rizer, Lucifer-sama.- she fulminated him with her gaze,_

_-Nononono…- The Maou shook his head- It's not like that! He just wanted for us to stay attentive for anyone coming into our territory._

_Both master and queen shared a look before asking for clarification._

_-I believe I should be the one to answer this. - the father said as he spoke first since their arrival- It was lord Tenebris, an old acquaintance of your mother and I, the one that asked us this. He had not left his estate since the Great War, as his entire clan was murdered during it. This is why his appearance in my study this morning, was rather…suspicious. But, if he risked appearing in public for the first time in years, then, the favor he asked us is really serious._

_The red haired heiress scrunched her brows. She knew what was going on, but why were they there? That was the question she wanted to hear._

_-He asked us to pay attention to any male that entered Kuoh Academy during the next few weeks. A male boy, in this case._

_Both master and queen shared a look. She saw Akeno getting more interested upon hearing the word "male"._

_-Lord Tenebris didn't told us his connection to this person nor why he is interested in him. He just wants to be informed about any suspicious male going to the Academy. This is why we would like your help in this matter._

_Rias and Akeno looked at each other before nodding._

_-How can we be of help, Father?_

_-Thank you very much, Rias-sama, Akeno-chan.- said the brother, keeping a mistrustful eye on his wife- We'll make sure that any boy asking for ingression to third grade heads to your classroom. You just have to follow him till you find something suspicious, and we'll do the rest._

_-Can you tell us something more about this man, Lucifer-sama?_

_-I would like to, but, as Father has already said, not even Lord Tenebris know how he looks like nor his abilities. Although, he has assured us many times that he won't represent any danger to you nor any of your peerage._

_Both girls nodded again, stood up and bowed before leaving the room. It was after the remaining family made sure they have returned to the human world, when a figure materialized through the darkness. He was a middle aged man, with long jet hair, red eyes, olive toned skin and was wearing a black business suit._

_-Thank you very much, Lord Gremory. - The man bowed to him- You have no idea how much this means to me. You and your family will be able to do something I haven't for nineteen years._

_- It's the least we could do, sensei. Thou I have a doubt: are you sure the boy will appear?_

_-Of course. - He smiled at him- I may never had met Draconian before, but I believe I know him better than he does…"_

To say the heiress was in a mood rather nervous was accurate. Not only today they would meet someone who had an important relation with a family's friend, but also last night they'd lost the Boosted gear. To who and how this had happened, it was a mystery: her familiar had made sure that the boy had a seal to summon her when he died, in order to turn him into a pawn; a seal that didn't seemed to work, as the boy was alive and well, without the sacred gear. It didn't help that no matter what they did, they couldn't find any traces of it, as it if had just plainly disappeared...

Rias was brought back to reality with a knock in their classroom's door.

_-Well, here it goes- _Akeno sat next to her, whispered to her ear.

The teacher stood up of her desk and opened the door.They had surely being expecting someone impressive enough for a demon lord to be interested in appearing at the door. Instead, both master's and queen's jaws dropped when a pale, cheerful, chubby boy with glasses, no taller than their friend Komeko, walked right into a room full of girls. They saw his brown eyes widening and face losing every single drop of blood when he realized he was the sole male in the classroom.

-_"Brother. I swear that if this some sort of joke…!"- _ the red haired girl thought upon looking at the kid. Was that in front of her, the reason a demon lord came out of his self-imposed exile? She found that hard to believe. A single look between queen and master was more than enough to convince them that the boy couldn't be the one they had to vigilante.

-Why don't you write your name on the board? - asked the teacher after handing him a piece of chalk.

Near the end of the board (as he could not reach any further) the name "Cornelius Victors" appeared in an elegant handwriting. He then turned to face the classroom, shaking a bit after every eyes were looking in his direction.

-H-H-Hi- he nervously stuttered with a squeaky voice- M-My name is Cornelius Victors. I'm from London. - He gave them a nervous smile before heading to the only empty seat, right next to Rias and Akeno.

-Can you tell us something about you? - the teacher asked, stopping his escape.

-S-Sure. Well…I-I've been homeschooled all my life. Umm…My family came here b-because of my parents business of cheese selling...Ah…I like to read and write…- He started to cough violently, so much that the teacher stood up to help him- Cough…No…cough…it's…ok…cough- he took an inhaler out of his pocket and pressed it inside his mouth. His respiration was heavy for a full minute until it tranquilized. - I-I'm sorry. Asthma- he signaled the inhaler.

-Are you okay? - asked the teacher. The boy nodded. - Alright…Oh! Before I forget. Victors-kun, how old are you?

-I'm…fifteen? - He smiled nervously again.

-Fifteen years old? That's impressive!

-T-Thank you, sensei. - He headed to his seat, visually relieved of stop being the center of attention.

Any doubts Rias had left had been completely cemented after that episode. There was no way, absolutely no way, that that boy was the man her father's acquaintance was looking for. She would tell her father right after class that Cornelius Victors wasn't a suspect. And with this idea in mind, she topped looking at the boy and began to take the notes the teacher was witting in the board.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The school had already finished and the Gremory heiress and her peerage were in the Occult Research Club. She and Akeno had gone to see her father to tell him their impressions about Cornelius, only to discover that he was the only suspect left as every other adolescent that entered the Academy that day had been already discarded. Their antecedent had been probed, while Cornelius' didn't. It was for that reason that they were now looking at him through the crystal ball while their familiars were following him.

-Is he the one, Rias-sama? - asked the expressionless neko girl- He doesn't seem any special.

Rias sighted: - Yes, I know Koneko. But he is the only one left in the list that Brother gave me.-

They all returned their eyesight to the crystal ball, where the image of a smiling Cornelius mumbling a song walking down the city center.

-He's a…happy one, I'll give him that- said the blonde knight.

-Where is he going now? -said the nearly-bored-to-death queen as the boy changed lanes.

-The supermarket. - groaned their master, passing her hands through her face- We are going to be here for ages!

The older girls and only male let their heads fall down as Cornelius grabbed a shopping kart and slowly started to fill it with canned goods.

-Alright, I can't take this anymore!- Rias said as she jumped off her seat- We'll need to take turns to do this. - She looked at each of her peerage before saying: - I pick last!

-I pick third. - said Koneko.

- I pick second!- said Akeno, after putting a hand over the distracted Yuuto's mouth before he could say anything.

-Et e o!- said the blonde over his restrains. He bit the queen's finger to get free- Hey! That's cheating!

-Sorry, not sorry. Enjoy your turn. - said the sadist with a sly smile.

-Alright, Yuuto, see you in an hour and a half!-said cheerily the red haired girl before they all disappeared, leaving the knight all by himself.

With a groan, he sat and rested his head over the table, seeing with extreme boredom how Cornelius picked up more food.

- _"Canned beans…Canned beans...Tuna…Tuna…Sardines…Canned bread…Canned-Wait a moment. CANNED BREAD!? DO THEY EVEN SELL THAT?!..._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Akeno's fingers played over the table while her eyesight went all around the Club. Anything to distract her from the boy buying clothes in the second hand shop. Yuuto said that he had been there for half an hour when they changed turns and yet, there he was, closely exanimating every single piece of cloth that got into his hands as if it was the most interesting thing ever, before deciding to add it or not to the growing pile of clothes next to him. Was that how Yuuto felt when they went shopping? Damn Cornelius! This was a horrible torture, even for her…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

For the first time in her life, Koneko was running out of patience. Not only the boy had spent half an hour getting more clothes and blankets, no, he had also spent another half hour picking up toys, grabbing each one of them and exanimating it closely, and in the case he found any imperfections, he would leave in its place and restart the process. Leaving the store with two huge bags in his back (something odd to being able to do with his body), he travelled to the south, stopping at a candy store where he did the same thing over and over again. He couldn't just tempt her with the pile of candy he bought, taking his pretty time picking up, tasting and putting it next to cashier, no, he had to insult certain type of chocolate, _her favorite type of chocolate,_ tasting it and making a face of disgust that made her want to get over there and kick his ass. She wouldn't, for obvious reasons, but, _when her turn ended_…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

While Akeno and Koneko were preparing tea and Yuuto looked for something to eat, Rias was touched for what she had seen. For an hour Cornelius had been going all over the town, giving clothes, food, toys, etc…to those who needed them. Tears had appeared on her face when she looked at him smiling while giving boxes of candy to children and their faces when they tried them for the first time. After every single thing he had bought was gone, he then took a bus to the outside of the city. Never had he stopped smiling, mumbling the same song she had heard before leaving.

It was in the last stop when he got down, right in the slums. Her heart started to beat nervously as she saw three men coming out of the street, following Cornelius with him being completely oblivious to them. She quickly told the familiars to help him if problems appeared.

_-"Hurry, hurry! Please get out of there!"-_ she nervously thought as the men got more and more closer.

But Cornelius didn't, and by cruel fate, he turned right into an alley. The three men suddenly appeared and blocked the exit, with the biggest and meanest going towards him while the other two checked for witnesses.

_-_Well, little guy…_- _He smiled at him with his yellow teeth- we saw you buying all that stuff and it surely cost a lot of money.

The boy stepped back towards the alley, shacking in fear.

-W-W-What d-do you want?!- His back pressed the end of the alley.

-You look like a smart boy.So why don't you give us the cash and we won't hurt you. - The man was in front of Cornelius.

-Y-You don't- want to d-do this!- He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled him from the floor. The man took out a knife and pressed it against his cheek.

Rias was desperate. Where were the familiars?! She had told them to help him if something was going to happen and yet, she was looking with impotence how the boy was getting mugged and (she hopped not) something else.

-I'm going to ask you this for the last time, little _fucker_. - said the man, getting his face closer to Cornelius'- WHERE IS THE FUCKING MONEY?!

The Gremory heiress was about to head in a magic circle to his location when she heard him speak:

_-You had our chance-_ The voice was cold and grave, nothing like she had heard him say.

In less than a second, Cornelius grabbed the man's hand and crushed it with an unnatural strength, making him cry from pain and releasing his grip on his shirt. Without losing any time, he grabbed his arm and pulled it back with strength until a loud "CRACK" was heard; not releasing the dislocated limb, he relocated it in a blink, causing the man to scream out loud. He then kicked him behind his knee, causing him to bend over and meeting his face with another kick that knocked him on the spot. The other two had been looking incredulous how the boy effortlessly took down their friend, right before rushing to his direction, knives already in hands. Cornelius faced them and with a grin, ran towards one of them, sliding between his legs when they got close and making him fall as he passed. He then grabbed one of his feet and easily rotated it 90 degrees, causing another loud "CRACK" before returning it to its original position. With snake-like agility, he grabbed the man's head and smashed it against the floor. The last one remembered the knife on his hand and tried to stab Cornelius with it, only to find his hand quickly immobilized by the stone-like one of the boy. Never breaking eye contact, he sharply moved the gripped hand up and down before letting the dislocating limb fall down, making the man bend over.

-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!- the man screamed while he grabbed his motionless hand with his healthy one.

A knee to his face was his answer and the three burglars laid unconscious on the floor. The boy just rearranged his glasses that were moved during the fight and giving a quick glance over his shoulder, he continued his way…

The red haired demon that was looking at him, on the other side, was wordless. Not because that boy, that kid had single handedly knocked three man four times his own size, no; she was wordless because after the fight, he looked behind him, right where she was, and grinned towards her. Was that even possible? Was he able to sense when someone was looking at him? Who really that boy was? All this questions raced through her mind when both her queen and rook appeared, who looked at their confused master. Not wasting time, she told them what she had seen.

-Are you sure about that, Buchou? - asked her incredulous queen. Was she really talking about Cornelius Victors? _The _Cornelius Victors they had seen this morning?

Annoyance appeared in Rias face- Yes, I know what I saw! I'm telling you, he took down three adult men by himself!-

-If that's the case, then we should tell your brother, don't we, Rias-sama? - asked the young neko girl.

Before anyone could say anything, Yuuto appeared out of nowhere.

-Rias-sama, eight stray demons have appeared in the city.

-What?!- The three girls exclaimed.

-Second-san appeared to me and said that your brother wished for you to take care of them. Should I go and deal with them?

-No, we'll all go. Even though they are just eight I don't want anyone to get hurt. - she said_-"Guess Brother will have to wait"- _thought the Gremory heiress before every one of them disappeared under a magic circle.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-JA! JA! JA! I can't believe you did that, boss! - exclaimed one of the master-less devils as he effortlessly sent a dumpster flying.

The eight of them were adolescents in their early twenties. Consisting in a group of five men and three woman, they had just murder their poor excuse of master.

-See? I told you it would be easy to get rid of the old fossil. Now we have all this power and we're free do whatever the hell we want.

-_Have you all been living under a rock? _- asked a female satin-like voice.

The group of stay devils looked all around trying to find the source what they had hear. The park was entirely alone, and while the lights were weak, they all could see in the dark as if it was daytime. In a curious coincidence, they were just in the same place Issei Hyoudou was about to be murdered last night.

-_Because it's either that or you are just stupid enough to think that you could kill your master and head towards our territory.-_ Rias and her peerage appeared out of their magic circles.

-Do you have any idea who the fuck you are messing with, BITCH?!- shouted one of them with a cap over his head.

The knight couldn't believe his ears-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED RIAS-SAMA?!- He grabbed his sword, ready to attack.

The red haired demon didn't seem affected by this- Easy, Yuuto. Don't degrade yourself to their level. - She looked at the boss of the other group and signaled him- You. My name is Rias Gremory. By our rules, after killing your master you are considered stray devils. Termination upon sight, is expected. - She gave them a cold smile.

-I'd like to see you try, princess.-

Before either group could attack, steps were heard coming to their direction and in the park entrance, a short, chubby boy appeared.

-Get the hell out of here, you fatty!- exclaimed the cap one.

Without saying anything, Cornelius got his hand in his heck and pulled a silver cross.

-EXORCIST!- exclaimed the boss of the group upon seeing the silver artifact.

-_Me? Exorcist? – _he asked, seemingly confused. A predatory grin then appeared on his face- _You are not that lucky._

Thundering both of his hands, the entire body of Cornelius Victors was surrounded by darkness and turned into a black silhouette. Its size then grew until the black mass was about 1; 80 meters and its limbs had widened. Flames appeared from the floor and climbed it, revealing silver-lanced black boots; silver-lanced black boots inside black cargo pants; black cargo pants inside a black t-shirt and a black t-shirt inside a black hooded gabardine. Inside of it, there was a black feature-less mask, where blood red and icy blue eyes stared at the stray demons. None had reacted upon the boy's transformation; none had reacted when he crossed the distance separating him from the group in a mere second. It was when, after suddenly grabbing the neck of that of the cap and effortlessly twisted it, that the spell dissipated. Every sight of the master-less demons stared at him in horror as the body of their fallen friend turned into ashes.

-G-GET THAT F-FUCKER!- managed to shout the boss of the group.

Rias Gremory and her friends saw how, with an agility no human could possess, the masked figure dislocated and relocated the limbs of the impotent foe next to him, right before twisting his neck. He moved so fast they couldn't hit him, and even when they managed to send a punch or a kick, he wasn't there anymore. One, two, three, they all felt. Not once they managed to hit him; not once they got any close to Rias and her group; not once they managed to escape. Only when their ashes were all around the place, their terrified boss was all that remained.

-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!- He cried, tears falling all over his face.

The figure didn't answer, no. He appeared in front of the terrified man and grabbed his neck with his stone-like globed hands. His bicolored eyes were emotionless as he tilted his head a bit to the left, looking at the scared man as if he was curious. His hands went a little up till he grabbed his head and slowly started to twist it, until a loud "CRACK" was heard.

It was then, when the ashes of the man joined those of his fallen comrades, that the masked figure looked at the wordless red headed heiress and her peerage.

-_C-Cornelius…_- Rias managed to say, not sure who or what was in front of her.

Before anything else happened, a black magic circle appeared all over the park and everyone was pulled down, including the surprised hooded figure.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They all suddenly appeared in Lord Gremory's study, each one of them in a seat, with Rias right next to the masked figure. The family's heads sat in front of her, with a raven haired middle aged man sat right in the middle. It was him who spoke first, with an elegant voice:

-Tsk tsk tsk…- his left index moved from one side to another, never taking his eyes from the person sat next to her-Where are your manners, Draconian?

-_Grandfather.- _a cold and grave voice said.

-Hm…That voice and still with the mask. _My,my…_I'm afraid you'll make our hosts think you don't have any manners, my boy. Why don't you take off the mask and hoodie for us to take a look at you?

Groaning, Draconian did as told. As the hoodie felt and one of his hands took off the mask, Rias' and Akeno's jaws felt as they shared the same thought upon looking at his revealed visage: -"_He's… he's hot?!_"

The face of the guy next to the heiress was one well defined indeed; his olive toned skin was the same as the man's that sat in the middle of the family's heads; his form had changed, no longer the short chubby boy they had met this morning, instead, he had an athletic fit and was as tall as Sirzerch; a short snow white hair replaced the brown one of the boy knew as Cornelius Victors, but it were the eyes that had changed the most, not anymore brown colored, but icy blue on the left and red blood on the right, expressionless.

The middle aged man gave a happy laugh upon looking at the face of his grandson.

-Ja…I knew you had inherited the looks of the family, Draconian-

-Drako. - His baritone voice hastily corrected.

-Huh…Excuse me?

-My name is Drako, not Draconian. - he declared, eyes fulminating his grandfather.

-Umm…Okay, Drako. It's just…Draconian was the name your mother always gave to her dolls.- Pain reflected in the man's eyes- I thought…- He closed his mouth, but the pain is quickly replaced by joy.

Feeling left out, Rias decided to speak her mind:-Father, Lucifer-sama, what's going on?

Before either could speak, the man took the word:- Lord Gremory, if I may…?- Getting a nod from her father, the man continued- Gremory-sama, Himejima-san, Toujou-san, and Kiba-san, my name is Aurelius Tenebris, glad to make your acquaintance.- he gave them a bow which they all quickly returned. From the looks of it, it seemed that the Tenebris Clan also had a deep respect towards servants as the Gremory Clan did- I would also like to introduce you to my grandson and heir to the Tenebris Clan: Drako Tenebris. - They all gave him a bow, one which the mentioned hesitated for a second before responding with one himself.

-Drako…- Aurelius began to say- I would like to introduce you to Lord Gremory and his wife, Venelana-sama, two of the worst students a teacher could ever have- he joked while the mentioned tried to prevent laughing. Both of them gave him a bow, which he answered.- This is Lucifer-sama, leader of the Four Great Satans, and his wife, Lucifuge-sama.- the Mahou smiled at him and bowed while the stoic maid did only the last- Last, but not least, I would like to introduce you to Rias-sama, heiress of the Gremory Clan, and her peerage, Himejima-san, Toujou-san and Kiba-san. I believe you two met each other this morning.

-Yes. Now that formalizations are finally over…_Why am I here?-_hastily asked the Tenebris heir.

Aurelius Tenebris seemed hesitant to answer, as if the subjectwas painful to even think of: - _Did_…did your mother ever talked to you about our Clan's responsibilities?-

The boy shook his head-No, neither of them ever spoke about their past.

-I see…Well, you have to know that the duty our Clan has is of great importance, not just to our world but to all. We guard the souls of those dragons who ever threatened any the world and keep them from returning to life…-

Rias eyes widened upon hearing this. _This people, the Tenebris Clan, were the legendary dragon hunters?! The ones who'd stop them from being resuscitated and kill anyone that ever tried to do so!? The ones that…_

Her brother's laugh filled the room: - Yes, Sis. You clearly know who they are: the dragon hunters. The legendary men and women who'd kill any dragon that ever tried to destroy any of the worlds and keepers of their immortal souls…- his laugh continued.

Lord Tenebris joined his as well, taking a deep breath before continuing: - Yes, yes… Although most of the legend are over exaggerated, but yes, our duty is to hunt any dragon that threatens the world and keep the souls of those already dead in the Underworld.

-You just said why it's important for the worlds me being here. But why, why did you want me here, _grandfather?_

Aurelius Tenebris cheerful visage became one of pain: - Drako…Y-You and I are the only Tenebris left. After the Great War, I send your mother to the human world with her powers, sealed so our Clans' political enemies couldn't find her. It's…It's my fault she's dead. I don't want to lose any more family. I-I've been looking for you for nineteen years, I can't let you go, not when your powers have not yet fully developed. You are the last heir of our family!

-I'm afraid _you_ can't force to stay. - His grandson got off his seat, nothing reflected in his bicolored eyes.

-I'm sorry, but I already did it. Look at your hand.

Drako quickly looked at his right palm, where a black seal had formed.

-What is this?- His eyes fulminating his grandfather.

-A contention seal. It will restrict you from going anywhere without someone with the release.

The man closed his eyes as Drako walked away, only to have his body bent over by a sharp pain right in the base of his skull. Giving her father a look of preoccupation, Rias tried to get off her seat and help the boy, only to receive a gest monitoring her to remain seated. Showing his teeth, the Tenebris heir continued his path towards the door, his body tensing more and more as he moved and the pain drastically increasing.

-Stop! It will only make the pain worse!-shouted Aurelius Tenebris, heading towards his grandson. Blue and red feral-like eyes stared at him, with his irregular respiration going up and down. Groaning, he returned to his seat, all eyes staring at him.

-I'm sorry, but this is for your own safety! _You wanted to know why you are here. _There you have it. I need to know where you are until your powers fully develop and you can protect yourself. I cannot lose you anymore, you're the only heir.

Rias gave a look of compassion to Drako, one he did not see, as he had his eyes covered with his hand, still recovering from the pain.

-Then why are there so many people here? - Hand still over his eyes.

-It wouldn't be wise for both of us to stay in the same place. There are still people that resents our family since the Great War, angels, demons and fallen angels. You need to stay in somewhere safe.

It was Lord Gremory's time to take the word: - Drako-sama, your family has been important for us for a long time. Your mother Morrigan was a close friend to my wife and I. This is why we want you to stay with us, for all the time you'll need. - An old pain briefly appeared over his eyes.

The Tenebris heir kept his eyes closed as he took a deep breath, his lips forming a thin line. When he opened them his voice was barely audible:

-Thank you, Lord Gremory.

The man gave him a sad smile before looking at his daughter:- Rias, there's another favor we'd like to ask you.-

The heiress nodded her head; she already knew what was the favor her father spoke about- Of course, Father, Drako-sama will be welcome with us. - She faced him and gave him a smile.

-Thank you so much.-Lord Tenebris' relief couldn't be hidden- You have no idea how much this means to me.- The pain in his eyes was momentarily gone- Now, If you and your peerage are okay with it, I need to give you the release to Drako's seal.

Master and peerage shared a look before nodding. The man quickly advanced and gently grabbed Rias' hand and turned it. Drawing a circle with his finger, a dragon biting its own tail appeared in her hand.

-It disappears as soon as it's drawn. - he explained before heading towards Akeno.

After he was done, Aurelius Tenebris returned to his seat, visually relieved for what everyone could saw.

-Ah, one more thing. - He looked at his grandson- Drako, your disguise, you cannot use it anymore. People have seen it and if they realize it's you…-

-I get the idea. I'll change it. Although the seal part is going to be a problem with them attending school.

-You had no intention of continuing going to Kuoh? - asked Rias, receiving a look from Drako that meant "I'll tell you latter"

-Don't worry, I'll deal with it. - said Lord Gremory with an enigmatic smile.

-Father, now that he's going to stay with them, don't you think we should have a talk in private with Drako? - asked the Mahou of the Four Great Satans.

-You are right. - Lord Gremory faced his daughter- Rias, could you please wait outside for a few minutes.

-Of course, Father. - She nodded before she and her peerage left the room.

Once the door closed behind them, Akeno asked her best friend with a sly smile on her face: - Buchou, are you sure you're not doing this only because he's hot?

The master's face turned red-What!? Of course not!

-So, you don't think he's hot. Alright, that means he's _all mine…_

Angry because she didn't see that one coming, she grinned her teeth and put a hand over Akeno's shoulder, her eyes fulminating her- Akeno, you CAN'T make a move on him, got IT!?- She stared at her for a full minute.

-Ara, ara, Buchou, alright. I won't make any moves on him. - Rias didn't believed her queen, who still kept the sly smile- Although, if _he's the one to make a move on me_…-Giving her a grin, Master took her queen to somewhere they could "have a chat" in private.

-I'm glad we won't be cleaning _that. -_ said the knight as both girls walked away.

Nodding, the neko girl headed towards the living room, followed by Yuuto. Rias and Akeno returned ten minutes later, their clothes a little bit worse than when they left. It was then when the door quickly opened as the Tenebris heir left the room, quickly followed by his grandfather.

-Alright, then. I'll check regularly on you.

Never looking at him, the bicolored eyed boy said: - Of course. Goodbye, _grandfather._- The man froze upon hearing his words, seeing how his grandson quickly went towards his new roommates, before they all disappeared under their magic circles.

Desolated, he walked back towards the study, where all eyes looked at his visage. His face was no that longer the cheerful and prideful man face Lord Gremory knew, but that of someone so full of pain that wished for death to arrive. He left himself fall onto one seat and rested his head over his hands.

-_Was that…the best thing to do? - _he asked.

Lord Gremory put a hand over his teacher's elbow.

-Sensei…

-The first time I ever meet the boy and I get him to hate me. –

It was the emotionless queen that spoke next: - Lord Tenebris, if I may…- she looked at Lord Gremory, who gave her a nod before proceeding- What I saw in your grandson's eyes wasn't hate but pain. The same pain that's in yours.

When he stood up, pain no longer covered his face but tiredness.- Thank you all, Lord Gremory, Venelana-sama, Lucifer-sama, Lucifuge-sama.- He bowed to them- I'll return to my state. There's…preparations that need to be made. - Getting a nod from Lord Gremory, Aurelius Tenebris disappeared under a black magic circle.

-What have we gotten ourselves into, Father? - asked the Mahou, looking at the video of both Drako's fights.

-For the first time in many years, I don't know, my son.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The adolescents soon appeared inside the Gremory Mansion. They all looked at their new housemate, who was seemingly surprised to find himself inside such a big yet elegant house.

-Well, Tenebris-kun- Rias smiled at him, her cheeks turning a bit red when his bicolored gaze met hers- I think we should introduce properly. I'm Rias Gremory, nice to meet you. - They shocked hands, the contact with his cold skin sending shivers to her spine.

After everyone introduced themselves and Rias' and Akeno's exchange of menacing looks upon the way the last grabbed Drako's hand and passed her finger trough his arm as she left, the white haired boy made a petition: - Just call me Drako, please. No Tenebris-kun nor anything related. Drako is just fine.

-Alright, then. - The red haired devil nodded. - If that's the case I would like you to call me just Rias as well, I insist. I don't like being considered-

-…only the heir of your Clan. - Drako finished her sentence, earning himself another smile of her.

A small cough behind him made him turn to his back, finding a young woman in her late twenties with a maid uniform.

-Good night, Gregory-sama, Himejima-sama, Toujou-sama, Kiba-sama and Tenebris-sama. - The woman bowed while saying each of their names.

-Good night, Himori-san- the four of them greet her.

-Dinner is about to be served. - she informed them before facing Drako- Tenebris-sama, Lucifer-sama told us about your arrival and your room has already been prepared. Do you wish to go see it before dinner or after?

_-"Why doesn't his surprises me?"-_thought the red haired heiress as she and her peerage headed towards the dining room.

-Um…I rather go before dinner, Himori-san.

-Follow me, then. - she said before signaling the stairs and turning towards them

After going up three different set of stairs (seriously, how big was the mansion?) they arrived to a hall with several mahogany doors. Heading towards the end of the hall, Himori stopped and opened the door with a set of keys she took out of her pocket.

-This shall be your room, Tenebris-sama. Do you wish for me to wait for you while you see it?

-Ah, no, thank you very much, Himori-san. Could you please tell Rias and the others that I don't feel well and that I'm going to bed?

-Of course, Tenebris-sama.

-And, Himori-san, could you please stop calling me Tenebris-sama?

The woman shook her head a bit: - I'm afraid I cannot do that, Tenebris-sama. Being a guest of the Gremory, you must be treated like one.

-And if I asked you to call me Drako, would you do it?

-Is that what you wish?

-Yes, please.

-As you wish, Drako.

-Thank you, Himori-san. - The white haired young man smiled at her- Have a good night.

-So do you, Drako.

They both bowed before Himori leaved. Taking a deep breath, the Tenebris heir opened the door, being met by a room triple the size of his apartment in the slums. A king size bed is in the middle of it all, with white cotton covers and filled with pillows; a desk and an office chair are right next to him, with the most modern computer he has ever seen on top of it; four huge book cases adorn the walls, each one filled with dozens of volumes; a full entertainment system is in front of the bed, with the biggest television he has ever seen in his life, digital box, DVD, stereo and surround sound; what caught his attention the most was an elegant chess board made out of marble, with red and black pieces on top of it and two throne-like chairs in front of each other; opening one of the two doors inside the room, he was met with a closet full of new clothes, all of them his size. For how long they had knew he was going to stay there, he didn't know; the other led to a fully equipped bathroom, with both a shower and a bathtub and a cabinet with everything he would need.

Not resisting the urge to take a shower and after assuring no one was on the other side of the door, Drako thundered his fingers, making his clothes dissolve into thin air and leaving him in his underwear and scarred body. He took them off and entered the shower. Manipulating its handle till hot water felt over him, Drako rested his forehead on the shower's tiles. As the vapor slowly enveloped, the Tenebris heir heard a voice:

_**-"How does it feel being a fucking dog on a leash, you imbecile?!"**_

Without caring about the body-less voice, he continued with his shower.

_**-"So the past has finally trapped you, you fucking bastard!"**_

Drako grabbed a shampoo bottle and poured it over his head.

_**-"You know how fucking rude is not speaking to the voice in your head?"**_

_-"Says the one who cannot make a sentence without cursing."_

_**-"You are fucked. You know that, don't you?"**_- The voice same as his said in his mind- _**"Those idiots think that you haven't unlocked your demonic powers. They won't let you go away until you set me free."**_

- _"So that you can finally be in control, is it not, Okard? -_ Drako chuckled- "_You know, sometimes I doubt we're even the same person. You haven't been paying attention during all these years, do you?"_

_**-"Of your stupid investigation about those sacred gears? Why would I? They don't hold as much power as I do. Even if you found them all, I'm the one in control over the demonic powers."**_

_- "For now, perhaps. But…"- _he looked at his left arm_- "Why do you think I spent so much time learning about the sacred gears? To locate the one that would kill its owner the more he uses it? To develop the technique to take it out without killing its owner?_

_**-You wouldn't dare. I'm the impulsive one- **_the voice tried to sound confident, but didn't sound as cocky as before.

_-"You know as well as I do that if I die, I'm taking you down to Limbo with me. And you cherish the little life you have in my mind."_

_**-And you're going to try to get yourself killed in order to get your powers? And they called me the crazy one…**_

_**-**__"Now, now. It doesn't have to end like that. You could just give me the powers and stay calmed for the rest of eternity."_

_**-"Fuck you…"-**_said the voice before disappearing.

Chucking again, Drako turned down the showers handle and grabbed a towel. After drying his body, he tied it around his waist and came out of the shower. He then entered the giant closet to his right and took a pair of boxers, a white cotton t-shirt and purple pants. Once he was dressed he went to the sink and opened one of the toothbrushes next to it. After he was done, he turned off the lights and climbed into the bed. Not bothering to pull down the covers, he left his head fall into the pillow. Giving a load yawn, he closed his eyes. It had been a long day and he was tired. Somehow he thought tomorrow was going to be even longer…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They had all been served the first course when Himori returned with the news that their new housemate wouldn't be joining them tonight. After the maid left, Rias looked at her peerage.

-So, what do you all think about him?

-I don't think I've seen enough of him to have an opinion. We're gonna have to spend more time with him and see how it goes. - said the knight as he grabbed the salad and filled his plate- Although he's really fast. I've never seen someone that moved as quickly as he did, almost like teleporting. Is that even possible?

-I just know he's hiding something and I don't like him. - said the white haired rook as Yuuto served her some vegetables.

-Are you sure that's not because he insulted your favorite chocolates?

-No one insults my chocolates. - said Koneko, almost grinning her teeth- But I know what I'm saying: he´s hiding something from us.

-Well, I agree with Yuuto: we have not treated with him enough to have an opinion.- said the queen as she took a sip of her glass. She then looked at her best friend with a predatory look and smile: - _Myself, I would love getting to know him…- _Rias gave Akeno a look of anger while smiling at her, making the sadist giggle- And what about you, Buchou? What do you think about our new housemate?

-I agree with both of you: we haven't spent enough time together. All I know is that Father is really close with his grandfather. Maybe while living with him we'll get to see his true colors. – A ghost smile formed in her face as she had an idea. Before anyone could ask, the door opened and the second course of dinner came in…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He hadn't fallen asleep when his head touched the pillow, no matter how tired he was; he had not been asleep when the other voice in his head finally shut up, and he definitely wasn't asleep when a certain red headed devil peered into his room, and after thinking he slept, got inside and went next to the bed, stripping of her nightgown and panties before getting naked on the bed, next to him, cuddling against him with an arm and a leg draped over his body, and resting her head over his chest.

So this were her so-called by her brother "night excursions", something, as explained by her mother, she was very fond of doing.

His eyes remained closed all the time as he spent the hours listening to her respiration, feeling her chest gently going up and down against his. It was when sun light arrived to his eyes that he opened them, his gaze met by crimson hair all over his face. Her arms were hugging him tightly as if he was come sort of giant teddy bear or pillow. Anyways, he couldn't get out of the bed.

-_Rias…_- He gently poked her in her back.

The red haired devil didn't answer.

-Rias, wake up. - He poked her a little harder this time.

-_Hmmm?_ - she managed to say, not opening her eyes.

-Get off me - he said with a cold voice.

-_Drako, it's still too early…_- she rubbed her eyes.

Seen himself freed from her grip, the Tenebris heir quickly got up, making her fall to the space his body had left. Making an annoyed face, she looked at him:-Hey! Why did you do that!?

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, he bluntly asks her: -What are you doing here?

She accommodated on the bed: - Sleeping of course. -

-No, _why_ are you here? - His eyes remained closed.

-Couldn't sleep. Needed a hugging pillow. Found it. - she explained. Her blue and green eyes sparkled- I must say, this was the best sleep I had in ages. I could get used to this, you know? - She smiled at him.

-No you won't.-

-You may say that, but you don't seem surprised. _Why_? – She gave him a sly smile- _Are you used to wake up with naked girls next to you? _

-No, but your mother told me about this…habit of yours. - he explained, heading blindly towards the bathroom.

-She did, didn't she? - Rias giggled- Open your eyes, Drako, you're going to break something. I'll have clothes on, I promise.

Slowly opening them, his gaze met the red haired devil wearing her nightgown again. She walked towards him: - It may not seem to you, but this night here really helped me relax. _Thank you…_- She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away, not saying anything. He then heard the door immediately next to his, opening.

_-"Grandfather, I swear that next time I see you…!"-_ the Tenebris heir thought as he went inside the gigantic closet.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Following the path that Himori had showed him last night, Drako soon find himself back in the entrance of the Mansion, Rias and the others already waiting for him. Their eyes stared at him as he walked down the last steps.

-What? - he abruptly asked- Is there something on my face?

-Your disguise. - Rias reminded him.

-Oh…just give me a moment- the young man closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Under the surprised gaze of everyone, his snow white hair suddenly started to darken until it had turned completely raven black. When he open his eyes, both of his irises had turned honey-like brown.

-Better? - He asked- Let's go.

When they got to the front of the Mansion, Drako couldn't stop but feel impressed. The wooded building was even bigger than he had thought, with columns that would belong to the Parthenon decorating the outside, forming a porch; a small forest of Sakura trees surrounded the building, with their pink flowers opened before season; their exit over a pink granite path had been followed by two marble fountains, crystalline water falling in different ways; they crossed over a bridge with a koi fish pond under, where the red, white and orange fish gracefully swam. They soon arrived to a large iron gate, with a small building right next to it. While Yuuto introduced a code to a keyboard, the face of a big man with lenses appeared on the monitor on top of it.

-_Good morning, Gremory-sama, Himejima-sama, Toujou-sama, Kiba-sama and…Drako. Have a nice day in school._

-Thank you, so do you, Hagomoro-san. – the four of them said as they passed through the gate.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After walking for several minutes, Drako stopped a few streets right before arriving to Kuoh Academmy.

-You have questions, I assume. - He gave each other a piercing look- Alright, you get to ask one question and I do one as well, deal?

Getting a nod from everyone, Yuuto began: -How did you managed to move so fast last night?

-I didn't - answered the young man to the confused knight- I found a way to cast magic circles as soon as my eyes are fixed in a place. After enough practice I do it almost as natural as breathing. You are in the kendo club, right?

-Yes, why?

-Want to spar sometime?

-Umm…Sure, if you want to.

-Great. - Drako faced the little neko girl- Koneko?

-Why that silver cross didn't burn you? - asked the white haired girl, her emotionless eyes staring deep into his, trying to catch any lies he could say.

-Well, that's because my other half keeps me from getting hurt from most holly artifacts- enigmatically answered the Tenebris heir- And that's all I'm going to say about that. My turn. Why are you so…?-

-"Don't say small/ Don't say small/ Don't say small"- the three others thought as Drako´s face got closer to the girl's.

-So…what?

-So…interested in that chocolate. It tastes horrible. - They all breathed alleviated while the girl's lips became a thin line. – …Alright, next question. Akeno?

She couldn't let that opportunity pass: - Did Buchou went inside your room last night?

Rias eyes narrowed: - _Akeno…_

_-_Yes she did. - And before the sadist could say anything related, he asked her: - Where you the one that peeked at me in the shower last night?

-Why? _You would have preferred me getting inside with you?_

-AKENO!- the red haired devil scolded her queen, only to find her already heading towards the academy. She quickly followed her.

-Are they always like that? - Drako asked upon looking at the two girls running.

-Most of the time, yes. - answered Koneko.

-They like teasing each other. Especially when there's a guy involved. - added Yuuto.

-I see...

The three of them walked in silence for the rest of the road. They soon found the brunette and red haired girls grinning at each other and the five continued their walk till they finally arrived to Kuoh's gate.

- I should head towards the principal's office.

-I'll go with you.- Rias said. Before Akeno could say anything, she signaled his hand- I don't want your seal to activate.

Nodding, they all went inside, where a group of fan girls quickly surrounded Yuuto. Bidding him farewell, they walked together till they arrived to two sets of stairs. Akeno and Koneko took one while Rias and Drako did the same to the other. Both of them walked in silence, ignoring comments such as:

-Oh my god! Did you just saw the hottie Rias-senpai is with?

-His eyes are sooo cute!

-Do you think both are dating? I hope not.

Giggling about that last comment, they continued their path, passing right next to the "Hentai crowd".

-I swear it guys! Why don't you believe me!?- Issei Hyoudou asked his friends.

-Because losing your virginity to a girl two nights ago it's as improbable as a girl asking you out for a date! - The trio continued heading towards their classroom.

_-"He's the one who supposedly had the Boosted gear"_- Rias thought as she glanced at the brown haired boy- _"I wonder what happened to it."_

She and Drako finally arrived towards a door with the words "Principal" on it. Before he knocked, she put a hand over his shoulder.

-Wait, Drako, I didn't had my chance to ask my question.

-What do you want to ask?

- Why did you bought all that stuff yesterday?

-I honestly don't know – he answered, shrugging. - Which would be a proper answer? _I felt sorry for that people? I wanted to feel better with myself? I wanted to fight the injustice of the world? _I don't have any idea. It's just…yesterday I saw a boy with his family and something told me to buy all that stuff. Call it conscious, voice in my head…- _"Not you"_ -…etc. I just had to do it.

She nodded. She was beginning to understand the way he thought.

-One last thing Rias. I did this all because I wanted you to know that the last thing I desire to do I cause your family and you any more problems that I already have. The most important thing about me is that I like the calmness. I'm quiet and spend most of my time on my own. So I hope we can get along.

-I'm sure we will. See you in a bit! – she smiled at him before leaving.

He saw her go, feeling a weird sensation all over his chest. _Was he…_No, no way. There was absolutely no way that that sensation, that horrible feeling that had caused him so much pain before, was returning to life. She was really nice with him that was all. They all did. And yet, he was lying to them. He knew that they were interested in the sacred gear that now rested inside his left arm. Which use they had for it, he didn't know. All he knew was that he, an abomination to both the worlds he belonged to, was running late to class.

And with this in mind he opened the door.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hey, thank you very much for reading this. I would really appreciate that you leave your reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as suggestions on how the story should evolve.**_

_**Have a nice day **___


End file.
